Kidnapped!
by Flamingteen
Summary: *FINISHED*Its after the Morp (Kat's graduated) and Scott and Shelby are finally reunited again. But some of their time together wont be a happy Horizon time. No, some evil people from Scott and Shelby's past have returned with a plan!
1. Gone without a trace

Kidnapped! PG 13 Disclaimer: I do not own any Higher Ground characters. I only own people that you don't see in the series.  
  
Summary: Its after the Morp (Kat's graduated) and Scott and Shelby are finally reunited again. But some of their time together wont be a happy Horizon time. No, some evil people from Scott and Shelby's past have returned with a plan!  
  
"Your Beautiful!" Scott Barringer said.  
  
"Scott! I'm covered in mud!" Shelby Merrick exclaimed turning her head hoping to hide her red face. But no avail. Scott placed his dirty hand under Shelby's chin and lifted it up so she was staring straight at him. Shelby laughed.  
  
"You can be so..... so romantic, sometimes." Shelby whispered also laughing at her choice of words. They started to kiss when Scott reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"I know!" Scott replyed with a smirk on his face. "We better head back before" But before Scott could finish someone finished his sentence for him.  
  
"... Before you get caught by me?" Shelby jumped and turned around.  
  
"Peter! Gosh you scared us..... How long have you been there?" Shelby asked suspiciously. He laughed.  
  
"Long enough to know that I'm being nice, by not putting you both on kitchens for a week." He said with a smile. Scott turned to Shelby and they both gave each other a look that said 'BUSTED' They turned around and slinked off back to their campsite.  
  
b*****/b  
  
"All right, Cliffhangers... guess what?..... Group Time!!" Sophie said in a happy tone. The cliffhangers groaned. They all hated group... I mean who really likes sharing their feelings with fellow dysfunctional teens?  
  
"Great! What do you have in store for us, Master?" Shelby said in her usually sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well were gonna do an old one. I feel.... Ezra your first."  
  
"I feel... in love... Daisy?"  
  
"I feel.... grossed out." She said looking at Ezra who was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. "David?"  
  
"I feel like I need to shove my boot up Ezra's--"  
  
"DAVID! Now say something else" Peter warned.  
  
"All right! Uhh.... I feel..... tired... Juliette?"  
  
"I feel tired and dirty" Auggie put his hand on hers. She smiled "Auggie?"  
  
"I feel... that I need to cheer Jules up a little... Shelby"  
  
"Ha... I feel sorta embarrassed" She said looking at Peter with a red face.... Scott?"  
  
"Ditto" he said with a smile on.  
  
"Now we will go around telling why we feel that way" Peter told them.  
  
"Well I feel in love because, I like some one... They are playing hard to get though.. Daisy"  
  
"I'm feeling grossed out cause someone won't take what I say as my final answer. Friends, Ezra" Ezra looked hurt but said that he still wouldn't take that as her answer and that she would come around.  
  
"Well... I feel that I need to shove my boot up Ezra's" He paused and looked at Peter who was glaring at him coldly "... heh heh I uh.. mean I feel tired cause we've been on this quest for 3 days nonstop....Juliette?"  
  
"I feel tired and dirty 'cause for the past 3 days the closest I've come to a bath is falling in that river over there" She said pointing to the river with a sad look on her face. "Augg?"  
  
"Well I guess Jules explained why I need to comfort her and make her feel better."  
  
"Thanks, Auggie!" Juliette beamed looking happy now...  
  
"Well... heh I feel embarrassed cause I got caught... need I say more?" All the Cliffhangers looked at her and then Scott and nodded their heads... most with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Uh... yeah" Scott said in agreement. They all laughed.  
  
"Ok, Cliffhangers, that's all for tonight. I want you all to get some rest, cause tomorrow we will hike 14 miles with very little breaks." They all groaned. "Oh and I forgot to say that for tonights obstacle we will have no tents... Juliette dropped them in the river when she fell in. "  
  
"No I didn't! There right there!" Juliette said absentmindedly when she heard her name. She had been looking at Auggie and not paying attention.  
  
"Woah.. down Queenie. You know, obstacle... make believe? One of Peter's games to get us all to suffer?" Shelby said biting her lower lip trying not to laugh.  
  
"No, its to get you to work in groups and that when one person makes a mistake---"  
  
"The rest of the group suffers... we know, Peter." Scott said finishing Peters sentence "You've only told us about a million times"  
  
"All right guys, just get out your sleeping bags and find a place to sleep."  
  
"But, I think Juliette dropped my sleeping bag in the river too!" David said sarcastically.  
  
"Yo, lay off, Meat!" Auggie said.  
  
"GUYS!! GO TO BED!" Peter said one last time "If you don't you will all be on shuns for a month!"  
  
"Ouch!" Scott said under his breath as him and Shelby found a flat place to sleep by the edge of the clearing.  
  
b*****/b  
  
Scott woke up sweaty and hot. He looked at his watch. "5:10" He said.  
  
"What? Scott?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, huh?"  
  
"Nope... Nightmares... you look like you had a rough night too. I think I heard you whimper a little." Shelby said.  
  
"Well, I guess we both need to get a little air." They both walked off to the same place where Peter caught them earlier. Scott looked at Shelby and Shelby looked at Scott. Before they knew it they were both kissing. Shelby pulled away.  
  
"We should head back." She said  
  
"Yeah, Peter gets up at 6:00." He checked his watch. "Its 6:50"  
  
" Scott uh.... Where are both your hands..." Scott held his hands up. He was confused. "But... then what is this on my shoulder?" Scott suddenly had a horrified look on his face. "What.. What is I--"  
  
The world went black for Shelby. Scott soon followed.  
  
b*****/b  
  
Peter woke up about 6:00 and looked around. Juliette, Auggie, David, Ezra, and Daisy were all sleeping in their sleeping bags.  
  
"Where's Scott and Shelby?" Peter asked Sophie.  
  
"I dont know... maybe they took a walk...You don't think they ran, do you?" Sophie asked  
  
"No... they wouldn't do that, cause if they did they would both be sent home and neither would hate anything more." Peter said bending down feeling Scott's sleeping bag "It's still warm! Which means they couldn't have been gone long. I'm gonna go look for them while you take the rest of the group back down the mountain. I don't want any more of my students to go missing."  
  
"Don't worry, Peter. I bet you will find them soon enough to be able to catch back up with us. In about an hour if your not back still we will sit down and wait for another hour... to see if you catch up.. okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine" Peter yelled over his shoulder as he jogged off into the woods. "See ya later, honey!"  
  
"Yeah, see you too, mountain man" Sophie replyed after Peter was out of earshot.  
  
b*****/b  
  
Scott woke up, and after he rememberd what had happened he jerked his head up.  
  
"Shelby?" he whispered.... "Shelby!" No answer. All of a sudden Shelby walked back into the cave with.... "No it can't be her..."  
  
"Yeah, Scotty it's me. You aren't saying you don't remember me are you? Oh and this is, Walt... you know him too I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah I know, the bastard and the skank" Scott replyed.  
  
"Scott, don't" Shelby said, trying to fight back tears.  
  
"What did they do to you.. did he-" He didn't have to ask anymore. He knew exactly what had happened and if he didn't find a way out he would end up having the same fate. He put his hand on Shelby's arm. She winced but tryed not to show Scott. He saw anyway and started to pull up her sleave. She pulled her had away. She was obviously embarrassed.  
  
"You, son of a mother" Scott screamed jumping up but Walt pushed him back down. Scott started to get back up when Walt, rougly picked up Shelby. She closed her eyes and tears coursed down her cheeks. Walt put a gun to Shelby's head.  
  
"Oh... Scotty, I don't think you want to do that. Walt, here, has had a rough time. You know escaping prison and all... Oh, by the way did I ever thank you for saving my butt with those letters you sent to me?" Scott turned around and sat back down, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save Shelby. "Well, anyways, Walt is mad at Shelby and thinks she deserves to be punished. After all, she did call the cops on him while he was sick... I mean he just had a heart attack for Christ's sakes!"  
  
"Yeah, son. So I wouldn't talk if I were you. You never know, what you say may not affect you but it may hurt, Kitten here." Scott had, had enough. He jumped up only to be kicked in the stomach by Walt. Walt then put his hand on Shelby's leg.  
  
"You, son of mother--" Scott started but noticed that each time he said a word, Walt would move his hand farther up her legs. Scott stopped because he saw the pain in Shelby's eyes. He couldn't let this happen to her anymore. He had to think of a plan!  
  
"Good, boy!" Elaine exclaimed. Walt shoved Shelby back on the ground on the right side of Scott and started toward the door.  
  
"I'm going out! I'll be back soon. Do what you want with the boy.. but don't you touch my kitten." Shelby winced at the name. Scott knew that she hated being called that. Elaine sat down on the left side of Scott and started running her hands through his hair. He just turned to look at Shelby.  
  
He whispered into her ear. "I will try my best to get us out of here. Peter will find us when he realises were missing. I'll bet he's already looking for us. Just know that I know what your feeling."  
  
"No you dont Scott. You have no idea what I am feeling. You couldn't." Shelby said back to Scott. Sure he had gone through the same thing but it was different with Shelby. She didn't do some of the things Walt did. Some of the things she never told about... the realy bad things.  
  
b*****/b  
  
Well that is the end..... OF THIS CHAPTER! Dont worry I will write more. I hope I get lots of reviews though!  
  
bNext time/b 1: Peter comes upon a cave... 2: Scott tryes to talk to Shelby. 3: Shelby trys to think of a plan 4: Walt comes back and Scott and him get... rough 


	2. Plans and discovery

Kidnapped! Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Higher Ground. Summary:Its after the Morp (Kat's graduated) and Scott and Shelby are finally reunited again. But some of their time together wont be a happy Horizon time. No, some evil people from Scott and Shelby's past have returned with a plan!  
  
*****  
  
Peter Had been walking for what seemed like Hours and he had no idea where we was going. He knew that Scott and Shelby must be lost because he would have seen them by now.  
  
"SCOTT! SHELBY!" He screamed once more. "SCOTT! SHELBY!" No reply. Peter was getting frustrated and kicked the dirt. He sat down not knowing what to do.  
  
***** Meanwhile back at the cave Scott looked around. The only way out was the opening of the cave and that was being guarded by Elaine. He knew that if they didnt get out that they would end up being killed. He looked over at Shelby who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
*Shelby's POV*  
  
'Why cant they just let us go?' She thought. She looked around at the opening that Elaine was guarding. 'Well maybe me and Scott can ambush her and escape. After all there are 2 of us and only one of her.' She leaned in to talk to Scott.  
  
"Hey, Scott." She whispered so low that even Scott could barely hear her.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered in the same way.  
  
"Well, maybe we can escape from here" She continued to explain her plan.  
  
"Sounds easy enough. But one problem. I dont know how we will get anything to hit her over the head with, Shel."  
  
"I got that covered." She said pointing to a rock that was sitting on the ground just in front of Elaine. It would be difficult but Shelby seemed to believe that she could swipe it while Scott distracted Elaine.  
  
Scott got up and went over to Elaine.  
  
"I gotta pee." He blurted out.  
  
"Uh... I dont know, Scotty. Walt will be back in a few minutes and maybe you can go then." Elaine said almost nicely. Scott couldn't believe that she was doing this but he looked over his shoulders and saw Shelby sitting down with a smile on her face. That indicated that she had it. He slumped trying to act mad back over to Shelby.  
  
"Got it?" He whispered  
  
"Yeah. Now all we have to do is distract her one more time so I can knock her on the head with this once. She looks weak enough that one smack would do it. Dont you think?"  
  
"Yeah I think that would work.... Uh Elaine?" He asked suprised that he didnt call her Skank.  
  
"Yeah, Scotty?"  
  
"Look out side and see if Walt is coming back." That was all he could think of.  
  
"Why would you want me to do that?" She asked suspicously.  
  
"Cause... I realy gotta pee" He said proud that he came up with something.  
  
"Oh, ok" She turned around and Shelby quickly stood up to smack her in the head but before she could Elaine turned around and grabbed her arms.  
  
"I knew you two were up to something." She said angrily. Just then Walt walked in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" He screamed. Shelby in fear backed off and walked backwards real fast into a corner.  
  
"Dammit, Shelby! I thought I told you not to try anything" He started toward her and Scott saw this. He jumped on Walts back and started to kick him. Walt grabbed Scott by the arm and because he was so much stronger succeded in pulling him on the ground. Then he kicked him in the stomach. Scott doubled over in pain and rolled over. Walt stoped his persuit on Shelby and focused on asking Elaine what had happened.  
  
***** Peter still had not seen Shelby or Scott anywhere and he was almost mute because of the screaming he had been doing.  
  
"SCOTT! SHELBY!" He screamed hoarsly one last time. Still no reply. 'man!' he thought. 'where could they be?'  
  
He was so frustrated that he didnt see where he was going and triped on a log. He landed on his bad knee and screamed out in pain.  
  
"ARRRGGHHHH!" He pulled his knee up to his chest and examined it. He felt around and tryed to move it.  
  
"Good its not broken or sprained." He said in relief. He got back up and continued in his search for Shelby and Scott.  
  
***** "So, Scotty? Do you still have to pee?"  
  
"Huh?" He asked not hearing what she said. He was busy trying to calm Shelby down.  
  
"I said, do you still have to pee?" She said getting a little agitated.  
  
"Yeah. Where can I go?"  
  
"Here, let's all go" Walt said gruffly. He needed some fresh air.  
  
***** Peter walked for another 10 minutes when he came upon a cave.  
  
"Wonder if they are in here?" He walked in and it was warm. "Some one must be taking shelter here. Probably Scott and Shelby." He decided to just wait and not look for them. He sat down in the corner and played with his shoe lace for a minute.  
  
***** "I'll Take Shelby and you can take pretty boy here" Walt said. Shelby didnt like that but she agreeded to it. Within a couple of seconds they were just out of sight.  
  
"Ahem." Shelby said.  
  
"Oh, right, women and their privacy." He turned around. Shelby didnt expect it. She started to go behind a tree then realised that she could jump him very easily. She started to reach for his gun but Walt grabbed her hands.  
  
"I dont think so, Kitten." He kissed her forehead which made Shelby wince and then he grabbed her hand, roughly and started to drag her back to the cave.  
  
Once they got almost in front of the cave Elaine drug Scott back.  
  
"Guess who tried to escape?" Walt asked. "Kitten here"  
  
"Scott tried to run your way but I stoped him with this." She said waving the gun in Scott's face. He was disgusted.  
  
They both shoved Scott and Shelby in the cave and Shelby gasped.  
  
"PETER!"  
  
***** Cliffhanger!! He he. As alwase no pun inteded. Well I'll be sure to get the next chapter out soon. But PLEASE review or I wont. I tend to delete unreviewd storys of mine. 


	3. Discovered

Kidnapped rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from Higher Ground.  
  
Summary: Its after Morp (Kat's Graduated) and Scott and Shelby are finally reunited again. But all their time together wont be a happy Horizon one. No, some evil people from Scott and Shelby's past are back with a plan!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Discovered  
  
"SHELBY! SCOTT!" Peter screamed in surprise.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Scarbrow. Its good for you to drop by and pay us a little visit." Walt said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you were in jail!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"I guess you were wrong, Peter Boy." Elaine said.  
  
"And you!" Peter said looking at Elaine "What are you doing here"  
  
"Well Walt, and I decided that Scott and Shelby needed some punishment for the pain they caused us."  
  
"The pain we caused you!" Scott screamed. "What about the pain you've caused us! Does any one care about us!" He said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah, Scott! Of course. All of us here at Horizon care about you. If we didn't there would be no Horizon." Peter said. "Well Elaine, Walt. It was sure nice seeing you again but I don't care what you think.... I am taking these kids back to Horizon and away from you."  
  
"Well, Peter I was kind of hoping you'd stay a while and we can chat about old times." Walt said as he pulled out a gun and cocked it. 'SIT!.... NOW!" He pointed the gun at Peter to make him sit. Peter backed off and him, Scott and Shelby backed into a corner to sit, angry.  
  
*****  
  
It had been 2 hours since Peter ran off to find Scott and Shelby and Sophie was getting worried.  
  
"Why are we sitting here and why are Peter, Scott and Shelby missing?" Daisy asked dryly but with a touch of concern for her friends and counselor.  
  
"Well, Daisy. When we woke up Peter couldn't find Scott or Shelby so he went to look for them. I don't know where they are and I'm starting to get real worried." Sophie explained. "Lets get back to Horizon and I'll radio Curtis so he can have a search and rescue party ready when we get back. I just wish Peter had taken the other radio with him so we could communicate."  
  
***** Peter, Scott and Shelby had been sitting in silence for about an hour.  
  
"Kitten!" Walt called.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" She answered nervously.  
  
"Come with me, Shelby" he demanded  
  
Shelby reluctantly stood up and walked off with Walt out of the cave.  
  
***** "CURTIS! I still haven't found Peter or the kids."  
  
"Ok, well since you guys are back I can start the search" He explained. "I have already sent the Ridge Runners out with 2 policemen and they have been gone for an hour."  
  
"Good! Now maybe we will find Peter and the kids soon. I'm getting so worried. They problem is they all might not be together."  
  
"What?" Curtis said  
  
"Well when we woke up Scott and Shelby were missing. But that doesn't mean that they ran off together. Scott could have gone searching for Shelby or vise versa. And Peter might not have found them yet so they might all be split up." Sophie explained.  
  
"Ok, just calm down." He started to speak louder. "Ok, listen up, team! I want the Sundogs and Officer Ralph, and John up North." They ran off. "Trackers, Sam and Troy that way." He said pointing east. "And The rest of you can go South because Ridge Runners went west. Make absolute sure that none of you wander off. We don't want anyone else gone missing, okay?" They all nodded and went their own way.  
  
*****  
  
After about 30 agonizing minutes of Scott and Peter biting their nails off, Shelby came in slightly shaking. She sat some logs down and went to sit with Peter and Scott. She tried to sit down calmly but her legs were shaking.  
  
"He didn't do anything.... just made me carry like 20 pounds of wood back to the fire. I'm only shaking cause it was cold." She said trying to sound normal. But, Scott knew what had really happened. He stood up and got face to face with Walt.  
  
"OKAY, I want to know what really happened" Then he pounced on Walt.  
  
***** A/n: Sorry its so short. I guess its a chapter where I got a little 


	4. Reactions and tractions

Kidnapped!  
  
Rating:PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that you see off of Higher Ground. Don't sue.... it wont be worth the trouble.  
  
Summary: Its after Morp (Kat's Graduated) and Scott and Shelby are finally reunited again. But all their time together wont be a happy Horizon one. No, some evil people from Scott and Shelby's past are back with a plan!  
  
***** "Oh my gosh!!!" Squealed Juliette. "What are we gonna do?! What if they don't come back! What if we never see them again. Sure, Shelby can be mean but.... I really do like her." She admitted.  
  
"Come on Jules. Don't think that way. I'm just as worried and scared as you are but we gotta think positive. Just pray for them to come back.... positive.. think positive, Jules." Auggie said trying to comfort Jules but inside he was as scared as a lost child.  
  
Ezra sat with Daisy as they looked toward the woods praying and hoping that Scott and Shelby would come back.  
  
"The cards said that sad times were approaching fast." She said dryly. Yet she was trying to hold back tears. Shelby was her best friend. She understood her or at least tried harder then anyone else. "Maybe this is the saddest part and they will come back...but....maybe it isn't."  
  
"I know. Scott would try to defend me when David was on my case. I really hope he is ok. I don't know what I would do without seeing Scott and Shelby together. I would have no one to envy." Ezra explained with a forlorn look on his face.  
  
David sat all alone on the stool looking toward the woods also. 'I miss Scott.' He thought 'I, Dwight David Ruxton miss somebody. This is worse then I thought. When Sophie told us, I just thought that they were just playing a trick or something. But come to think of it... Scott and Shelby aren't like me. They don't play mean tricks. If they get out, alive. I'm gonna change my ways. I will never rag on someone ever again.'  
  
He then layed back against a tree. A single tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped it away. 'I'm supposed to be strong. I can handle this.... I think.'  
  
***** Shelby looked in horror as Walt pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. It was like slow motion. She saw Peter get up and dive toward, Scott, trying to get in front of it and save him. He was a split second to late and the bulled pierced Scott's foot. Suddenly Shelby realized that she was there. This wasn't a TV show. This was reality and her ex stepfather had just shot her boyfriend.  
  
"SCOTT!" She screamed in horror. Scott fell to the ground and held his foot.  
  
"I'm okay. It just hit my foot but it hurts like hell" He exclaimed  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She ran over to him and ripped the bottom of her shirt off and tied it around his foot, tight to stop the bleeding. Scott picked up a metal object off the floor. The bullet. It must have passed right through his foot. He held the bullet out to Shelby.  
  
"I don't know if that is good or bad." She said. Peter got off the ground and looked at it. Well its still in one piece so I guess its ok. I'm no doctor though.  
  
"Well," Walt said "If that isn't bad enough Scotty here is just going to have to go through some more pain."  
  
"Huh?" Scott asked. Suddenly Walt's foot collided with his stomach and Scott fell over as Walt began to kick him 3 more times.  
  
"That will teach you to listen to me when I tell you not to get up. Much less pounce on me like a cat." Walt said  
  
Peter drug, Scott back over to the corner and tightened his bandage and tried to calm him.  
  
*****  
  
Jason Solly, a Ridge Runner Senior, heard a gunshot and looked over to his right.  
  
"Hey, Mac! Did you hear that!?"  
  
"Yeah, Jason I did. Now, Ridge Runners! MOVE BACK!"  
  
Mac Brewer a police officer in Agnes, taped his partner on the shoulder and they moved, Guns in place, over to the cave.  
  
***** Peter jerked his head up. He thought he heard some one say Ridge Runners. Evidently no one else heard it because Elaine was filing her nails, Walt was cleaning and loading his gun, and Scott and Shelby were still looking at each other with worried eyes, while Shelby tended to Scott's injured foot.  
  
He ignored it thinking it was just his imagination and went back to watching over Walt and Elaine. He was looking for any way out... even if he had to kill Walt or Elaine. He was ready to do anything to save his kids. Horizon was supposed to be a safe place.  
  
*****  
  
Mac and his partner, Suzanne, closed in on the cave.He got ready to fire at will. The Ridge Runners were a good 20 feet away and were told to stay down, on the ground, incase a fight broke out that involved guns.  
  
They got to the edge of the cave and Mac held up fingers as he silently counted to 5 with his partner watching on. As they got to 5 they poked their heads in and....  
  
"FREEZE!" Mac screamed. But there was no one there.  
  
"Hey, Mac!" Jason said. "I think I see another cave."  
  
"I think your right. Good job. The shot could have come from anywhere in a 3 mile radius for them to hear it... but for it to be that loud, it had to be somewhere, REAL, close. They started to trudge on to the other cave.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby sighed and looked up at Scott. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She was so, incredibly glad that, that shot had not hit his chest or his heart or something.  
  
*SCOTTS POV*  
  
I cant believe that Elaine hasn't done anything, yet. Maybe she wont. I thought I heard some thing earlier and Peter jerked his head up... maybe some one has found us or something. Maybe they heard the gun going off. I just hope they get here soon. I mean why would Walt be putting a silencer on his gun if he wasn't going to use it again?  
  
*SHELBYS POV*  
  
I am so worried that no one will find us. Peter just jerked his head up for some reason. Maybe he heard something. I hope some one has found us. I am so sick of being at Walt's mercy. He could just turn around and shoot us all right now but he doesn't... why?  
  
*PETERS POV*  
  
Ok, this I am getting really tired of. Walt just did something to Shelby and now he is putting a silencer on his gun. He must be planning to shoot more then once.. maybe 3 times?  
  
*END POVS THIRD PERSON*  
  
Scott, Shelby, and Peter both looked at each other and all with a worried look on their faces. They all 3 knew that they were in for something soon.  
  
*****  
  
"Curtis... come in Curtis. Can you hear me... I repeat can you hear me." Sophie said to the radio.  
  
"Yes. I can heard you loud and clear. What do you need?"  
  
"I just found Peter's back pack on the ground over here. By this huge log that I almost tripped on."  
  
"Are you sure its Peter's?" Curtis asked.  
  
"Yeah, positive. It has his name on one of the key rings. Its also green. The color of the counselor backpacks."  
  
"Ok, well, now we know that you are on the right track. Just keep going and make sure that you and the Trackers don't hurt yourselves... be careful. You don't know if they have been abducted or what."  
  
"Ok, we will. I'll see you later. hopefully with Peter, Scott and Shelby with us. Over and out."  
  
Sophie just looked around. Nothing. She really hoped that Scott and Shelby and Peter hadn't been abducted. Though who would do it? She then thought back to the newspaper from 2 days before.  
  
'A 51 year old man just escaped from the community prison in South Hampton, Washington. About 5'8 with short brown hair. Looks as if he is in his late 50's because of a heart attack and lack of proper medication. Be on the look out for this man.' Then it showed a picture of a man with the name Walt Blaine under it.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe it..."  
  
***** Mac and Suzanne just got up to the cave when he heard some one say something.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok, Scotty, Kitten, and Mr. Scarbrow. Why don't you all come and see me for a moment." Walt said. They all got up reluctantly and came over to him.  
  
"Get down." He shoved them all three down on their knees. "I hope you all said your prayers"  
  
Scott felt the cold end of a gun on the back of his head. He winced waiting for the pain that would come.  
  
***** A/N: I know you guys have got to be hating me now!! Left you with another cliffhanger! I will come out with the final chapter soon. Sorry this story was so short. I will do a sequel if you want me to. Just say so in your review, ok? Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! 


	5. Spray and Pray

Kidnapped! Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Higher Ground. Summary: Its after the MORP and Scott and Shelby have been reunited. it's the beginning of a new year. But not all times will be a happy Horizon time. No, people from Scott and Shelby's past are back. with an evil plan!  
  
Kidnapped Chapter 5  
  
Shelby looked over at Scott, whose face was red and sweaty she leaned her head back to see, Walt pressing the gun tightly against his head. She gasped in Horror. He was going to kill them.. Execution style! She started to cry as she heard the gun go off.  
  
***** Meanwhile, (before last scene) Mac slyly glided up to the other cave and slid the barrel of his gun inside. He poked his head inside to see a man holding a gun up to a boy's head. He jumped inside and screamed.  
  
"Freeze!" Walt turned around and shot at Mac. Mac, dodged the bullet and got on the ground behind an enormous rock. He started firing at Walt. Spray and pray was his motto in a situation like this. He caught Walt in the leg and he groaned as he smashed against the ground.  
  
*****SHELBYS POV***** Oh, my gosh! He shot Scott. Shelby fell to the ground hysterically crying as she heard many other shots being fired. She felt a cold hand being placed on her shoulder and it was Scott's.  
  
*****3RD PERSON*****  
  
"Oh my gosh, Scott! Your alive."  
  
She looked up to see some man and a woman lying on the ground behind a rock firing at Walt. One hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground, moaning. Shelby grabbed onto Scott and cried until the man, who turned out to be a police officer, walked over and told them everything was okay and that Peter had been searching for him.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby, Scott, Mac, Suzanne, and the Ridge Runner's all piled back to Horizon.  
  
Jason and Mark, two of the Ridge Runners were carrying Scott back because of his  
  
foot. Because no one had a radio, Sophie and Peter were happily surprised when they  
  
came strolling back on campus.  
  
Sophie screeched in excitement. No one had ever heard her do that before. She  
  
sounded a lot like Juliette.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Scott! Shelby! PETER!" What happened.  
  
"It's a LONG story!" Shelby explained. She was still in shock and those were the first  
  
words she had spoken since they were pulled out of the cave.  
  
"Well, we have plenty of time. " A police officer stated. "We need to know exactly what  
  
happened while those two had you. Shelby looked at Scott and he nodded. His face  
  
seemed to say 'Tell the truth' And she did. The group sat down in the den and told their  
  
story. Through it all Sophie gasped in horror. She felt so bad for Shelby. But, like every one  
  
else, she was happy it was over and happy that once again HER kids were safe.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Sorry this one was short. I am going through a case of bum bum bum WRITERS BLOCK! I  
  
hope I get over it. This is the end of 'Kidnapped!' I hope you all read the sequel when I write  
  
it. I still have no ideas for it so if you have any email me at flamingteen@yahoo.com and tell  
  
me about it 


End file.
